


For Ever (GERMAN VERSION)

by honeymilkfed



Series: Butterfly Wings and Bullets (GER) [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: A LOT OF THOUGHTS AND SENTIMENTAL AFTER SEX STUFF WHILE SMOKING, Angst, Character Death, Drugs, M/M, Sex, Smoking, Underage Sex, Violence, and they do illegal things, b.a.p is a gang I may add, basically what banglo experienced while youngjae was kidnapped, but I really want to translate it, daehyun goes crazy, himchan is a druggie, it ends like one shot ends im sorry, jongup is his savior, one shot au, this is also in GERMAN, three chapters of dumb angst, und sorry ich rezitiere einmal gandalf, yongguk is overprotective, you know the banglo warnings, youngjae is in deep shit, youngjae is not a traitor, zelo wants to be a big boy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkfed/pseuds/honeymilkfed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk und Zelo verbringen die letzten Stunden gemeinsam, bevor sie Youngjae gegen einen Koffer voller Geld eintauschen müssen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to aff.
> 
> Deutscher ThreeShot von B.A.P's One Shot MV inspiriert.  
> Ganz viel BangLo. HimUp und DaeJae als Side Pairings.  
> Rated M für Smut-Ähnliche-Vorkomnisse.
> 
> Viel Spaß. 
> 
> (sorry ich schrieb dies vor 2 Jahren, meine Kommasetzung ist grauenhaft)

I.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Berührungen. Seine rauen Hände, die sanft über seine schneeweiße Haut fuhren, seine Schenkel auf und ab glitten und sein verschwitztes Haar aus der Stirn strichen. Hände, die sich fest in seine Hüften krallten und blaue Male hinterließen. Mit jedem weiteren Biss und Kuss, heizte sich sein dünner Körper mehr auf, ließ ihn beben und sich unter dem Anderen winden. Die Male, die Yongguk dabei hinterließ, waren wie ein Geschenk für ihn.

Junhong liebte jedes einzelne dieser Male. Sie waren wie ein Beweis, dass es wirklich passierte. Dass sie wirklich diese Stunden miteinander teilten. Oft saß Junhong danach stundenlang in der Dusche, einfach, um über die blauen und lila Stellen zu fahren und jede einzelne zu bewundern. Er strich sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über eine schon längst verblasste Stelle an seinem Hals, neben seinem Schlüsselbein. Das war Yongguks Lieblingsstelle gewesen. Schon immer.

Ihr letztes gemeinsames Mal schien Ewigkeiten her.

* * *

Die flatternden Küsse an seinem Schlüsselbein, nachdem sie sich erlösten. Yongguk beugte sich vor, küsste sein Ohr und flüsterte. „Bist du mein?“

Junhong konnte nur nicken. Leise und schwer atmend, schlang er seine Arme und Beine um den Körper des Mannes unter ihm. Yongguk tat es ihm gleich, und so saßen sie eine Weile; die Köpfe auf den Schultern des Anderen gelegt. Noch verbunden und in einander verschlungen auf den zerknitterten Bettlaken sitzend, genossen sie die Wärme des Anderen. Den Atem des Anderen auf ihrer Haut. Einander nicht loslassend.

Denn es könnte das letzte Mal sein  
.  
Herzschläge verlangsamten sich und Junhong stiegen Tränen in den Augen auf. Er war glücklich.  
Auch wenn es einen bitteren Beigeschmack gab.

Diese Nacht war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Es war ungewöhnlich still in ihrem Lagerhaus. Normalerweise würde das Licht in Himchans Werkstatt bis zwei Uhr Nachts brennen. Normalerweise würde Youngjae mit Jongup bis ein Uhr Morgens Videospiele spielen. Normalerweise würde Yongguk sich mit einem Bier zu Himchan gesellen oder mit Daehyun die neusten Geschäfte, die anstehenden, besprechen und Junhong würde sich mit einer Packung Cherry Tomaten dazusetzen und Yongguk lauthals in den Ohren liegen, dass er auch mal von Daehyuns Joint ziehen will.

Es war wie das tiefe Luftholen vor dem Sprunge.

Himchan hatte schon längst gecheckt, ob alle Autos einsatzbereit sind. Jongup hatte nicht wirklich Lust alleine zu zocken und hatte sich in Himchans Schlafzimemr geschummelt. Und Daehyun hatte sich in seinem und Youngjaes Zimmer eingeschlossen. Yongguk und Himchan hatten ihn mehr oder weniger gewaltsam davon abhalten können, sich komplett die Kante zu geben. Also saß er nun ohne Alkohol, Löcher in die Decke starrend, in seinem Zimmer.

Für ihn war es am schwersten. Natürlich war es das.

Es war für ihn weitaus mehr als das Sorgen um einen guten Freund und Gangmitglied. Allein, dass er den Laptop fast aus dem Fenster schmeißen wollte, nachdem sie das Video des gefolterten Yougjaes ansehen mussten. Dass er seit seiner Entführung nicht mehr nüchtern war und sich seitdem öfter einen Schuss gesetzt hatte, als Himchan, bevor er Jongup kennen gelernt hatte.

Es hörte sich alles so kompliziert und schwierig an, dachte Yongguk, und man würde meinen, es würde das Funktionieren der Gang behindern. Aber das tat es nicht.

Es war einfach nur Liebe. Auch wenn es Daehyun niemals zugeben würde.  
Man sah es ihm an. Ihnen beiden. Wie sie sich ansahen, als gäbe es nur sie beide.  
Es war nichts Neues für Yongguk. Er kannte die Blicke von Daehyun, weil er sie schon oft genug bei Jongup gesehen hatte. Wie er sie schon oft bei sich selbst bemerkte, zumindest muss er wohl genauso ausgesehen haben, wann immer Himchan ihn darauf ansprach. Und Himchan musste es wissen. Er hatte das Glück so angesehen zu werden. Yongguk konnte sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern, dass Jongup ihn jemals nicht so angeschaut hatte. Als gäbe es nur ihn und Himchan. Als gäbe es für ihn nur Himchan.

Yongguk hatte ihre Beziehung schnell im Inneren abgesegnet gehabt. Er hatte gewollt, dass es Himchan besser geht und Jongup war, kitschig gesagt, sein Retter in der Not gewesen. Er hatte in seiner ersten Woche bei B.A.P öfter in der Nacht bei Himchans Entzugserscheinungen über ihn achtgegeben, als Yongguk in seiner ganzen Zeit, in der er mit Himchan befreundet war.  
Jongup war ein Engel und Himchan brauchte genau so jemanden.

Genau wie Yongguk ihn gefunden hatte.

Silberne Haare, High School Schüler, lange Beine mit blauen Flecken übersät vom Skateboard fahren, große braune Augen, die er allzu gern von Lust verschleiert sah.

Er sah nur ihn. Seinen Junhong. Wann immer es nur sie beide gab, war er dankbar. Diese Nacht war nicht anders gewesen. Wie jede Nacht, in der er dem Jungen so nah war.

Er wusste Junhong fühlte das selbe. Verdammt, Junhong war der Inbegriff von Hingabe. Der Jüngere konnte stolz von sich sagen, dass er als einziger so tief unter Yongguks Haut gekommen war, wie einst Yongnam. Junhong würde Yongguk überall hin folgen, denn für ihn gab es nur sie beide. Er war sich diesem Blick des Leaders bewusst, und in solchen Momenten fühlte er sich, wie das wichtigste in Yongguks Leben. Vielleicht war es ja auch wahr, dachte er sich. Dachte er sich immer, wann immer es nur sie beide gab.

Wie immer, gab es dieses Mal auch nur sie beide.

Sie beide und das heftige Atmen und Seufzen in einer kalten Herbstnacht. Ein kühler Wind wehte in den Raum und bildete einen angenehmen Kontrast zu der stickigen Luft im Zimmer.

Da hörte es Junhong zum letzten Mal. In einem dunklen Zimmer, nur erhellt von dem Mondschein, der durch das offene Fenster fiel. Auf einem kleinen, zerwühlten Bett mit feuchten Laken. Ein kalte Briese strich um Junhongs Schenkel und er drängte sich noch näher an den aufgeheizten Körper, als es Yongguk sagte. Er flüsterte, vielleicht, weil er die Stille, in der sie saßen, nicht hatte brechen wollen.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Hauchte er.

Junhong klammerte sich noch fester an den Mann. Fast schmerzhaft. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment jemals endete.

Yongguk bewegte sich, als er auf einmal etwas Warmes und Nasses auf seine Schulter tropfen spürte. Er hob den Kopf von der Schulter des Jüngeren, der anfing, lautlos an seine Schulter zu weinen und lockerte seinen Griff um die fragile Figur des Jungen. Er legte seine Hände auf Junhongs Schultern und drückte ihn sachte etwas von sich weg, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte.

Der Jüngere wimmerte, bei dem plötzlichen Kontaktverlust und wollte sich wieder an den nackten Körper vor ihm schmiegen, aber zwei starke Arme hielten ihn davon ab.

„Junhong.“ Er sprach immer noch leise.

„Wieso weinst du?“ Yongguk ließ seine Hände zu dem, mit stummen Tränen überströmten Gesicht, des Schönen ihm gegenüber wandern. Junhong war schön. Und er wusste, diese Schönheit war sein Untergang. Er wusste es, seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Junhong wand sich ein wenig auf dem Schoß des Älteren, wohl bemerkend, dass sie immer noch miteinander verbunden waren, bevor seine Augen in die von Yongguk blickten. Er schaute in zwei warme braune Augen, gefüllt mit Zuneigung, Sorge und…Liebe. Junhong spürte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen und festigte den Halt seiner langen Beine, um die Hüften des Mannes. Yongguk spannte sich sichtlich durch die neue Reibung ihrer Körper an und ließ von Junhongs Gesicht ab, um mit seinen Händen zu Junhongs Hüften herunter zu wandern, um ihn dort festzuhalten.

„Yongguk.“ Es war fast nur ein Atemhauch. „Yongguk, lass mich nicht los.“ Er schlang wieder seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren und legte seine Lippen ganz nah an sein Ohr. „Niemals.“ Er klang verzweifelt. „Bitte.“

Es war bittersüß. Bittersüß und schmerzhaft. Er wusste nicht, wann sich ihre Beziehung so entwickelt hatte, dass es beiden schwer fiel, ohne den Anderen zu atmen. Ohne den Anderen zu leben. Ohne des anderen Körperwärme. In Anbetracht des nächsten Tages, war es nur noch schlimmer.

Yongguk drückte Junhong ein weiteres Mal von sich weg, als er spürte, wie sich ein warmer Mund um sein Ohrläppchen schloss und daran zu saugen begann. So sehr er dies genoss, er machte sich noch immer Sorgen um Junhong.

Seinen Junhong.

„Junhong. Weißt du noch, was ich dir damals gesagt habe? Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich werde dich nicht loslassen.“ Er strich mit seinen Händen Junhongs schmalen Oberkörper hinauf. Mit zwei Fingern erhob er das Kinn des Jüngeren, so dass sich wieder ihre Blicke trafen.

Junhongs feuchten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als Yongguk seine Worte mit einem sanften, süßen Kuss unterstrich und ihn warm anlächelte, nachdem sie sich voneinander lösten. Weitere Tränen der Freude und der ganzen Liebe, die er in dem Moment spürte, liefen über sein Gesicht.

Er erinnerte sich. Natürlich tat er das.

 

„Ich bin dein, Yongguk.“ Sagte Junhong plötzlich. „Wenn du mir etwas verspricht…“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des Mannes. Yongguk spürte seinen feuchten Atem auf seiner Haut und es ließ Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen.

„Was denn? Was soll ich dir versprechen?“ wisperte er in Junhongs Ohr und malte Kreise mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf den schmalen Rücken des Jungen. Junhong lehnte sich in die sanften Berührungen und seufzte leise.

Die Antwort kam leise aber fest. Kein wimmerndes bitten oder weinen.

„Versuch morgen nicht zu sterben.“

Junhong war es ernst. Würde Yongguk morgen erschossen werden, wegen einem Haufen Geld, wegen solchen Bastarden von Erpressern oder sogar wegen ihres Freundes; er würde es nicht aushalten.

Yongguk lachte leise. Kein freudiges oder zynisches Lachen. Ein trauriges Lachen. Es tat weh es zu hören, weil es so schmerzhaft sein musste.

Yongguk stoppte plötzlich seine Handbewegungen auf Junhongs Rücken. Der Jüngere sah auf, sichtlich enttäuscht. Wieder einmal blickte er in diese braunen Augen. Dieses Mal gefüllt mit Traurigkeit und Entschlossenheit und…Wut. Junhong fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr so wohl.

„Ich werde alles tun um ihn zurück zu holen.“ Sagte der Ältere mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die Junhong zittern ließ.

„Würdest du mich auch zurücklassen?“ Dem Jungen stiegen wieder Tränen in den Augen und es machte ihn wütend. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Yongguk machte keine Anstalten seine Frage zu beantworten. Sein Blick enthärtete sich und er fuhr mit der Hand durch Junhongs silbernen Haare. Ließ die weichen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Wirst du mir vertrauen?“ Sagte er stattdessen.

Junhong hielt den Atem an, nicht wirklich wissend, was er antworten sollte. Er hatte nie ein Problem gehabt sich Yongguk zu zeigen, wie er ist, sich ihm völlig hinzugeben, ihm seine Liebe zu schenken. Er hatte es nur nie glauben können, was ihm Yongguk versprach. Nicht wenn er weiter das tat, was er tat.

*„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.“*

Auch wenn er an diesen Worten von damals zweifelte, er liebte ihn.

„Ja.“ Hauchte Junhong. Er blieb einen Moment lang still und er spürte wie sich der Mann vor ihm entspannte und sein Griff um Junhongs Körper sich lockerte.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause, in der nur Yongguks erleichtertes atmen zu hören war.

Yongguk presste einen langen, sanften Kuss auf die schmale Schulter des Jungen, erleichtert über diese Antwort. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, er müsste es ihm noch klarer machen. Er wollte ihn nicht anlügen. Die Sache mit Youngjae brachte sie alle in Gefahr und er wollte Junhong ganz bestimmt nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass niemandem von ihnen etwas passieren konnte.

Er verstärkte wieder seinen Griff um Junhongs Oberkörper und drehte seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter um in das Ohr des Jungen flüstern zu können. Er seufzte schwer, als er über seine folgenden Worte nachdachte. Er musste sie nicht lange suchen, denn sie waren die Wahrheit. Und Yongguk war schon immer einer der Menschen gewesen, denen die Wahrheit nicht schwer fiel.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben, Junhong. Immer. Für Immer“

Das schien den Jungen auf ihm zu besänftigen, denn er schmiegte sich wieder an seine breite Brust, die Arme unter seinen Armen und um seinen Rücken geschlungen.

Junhong fiel es diesmal nicht so schwer, Yongguks Versprechen zu glauben.

Er wusste, dies war die Wahrheit. Dies würde sich nie ändern.  
Ob er ihn verlieren wird, oder nicht.

Für Immer.


	2. II.

II.

 

“So, du willst das jetzt also wirklich durchziehen...” sagte Junhong, als er es sich an Yongguks nackter Schulter bequem machte.  
Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob es eine Frage war. Denn eigentlich, hatten sie eh keine andere Wahl, und sie wollten ihren Freund ja auch zurückholen. Eher war es ein Nachhaken an Yongguk gewesen, wie er sich das nun vorstellte. Eigentlich überflüssig, immerhin hatten sie das alles schon seit Wochen geplant. Vieleichtt, so glaubte es Junhong über sich selbst, ging es in seiner Frage um mehr als nur Planung und Logistik. Nein, er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher.

Der ältere Mann seufzte und strich mit seiner rechten Hand durch Junhongs noch leicht verschwitzten Locken. “Wir haben das oft genug durch gesprochen.” stellte er nur fest, in der Hoffnung, sie würden das Thema endlich fallen lassen.

Die Melancholie der letzten Nacht schwand nun, da die ersten Herbstsonnenstrahlen durch das geöffnete Fenster ins Zimmer fielen, langsam in eine bizarre Mischung aus angespannte Gelassenheit und sorgenfreie Aufregung. Beide waren sich der nahen Zukunft bewusst und relativ sicher, was ihnen der Tag bringen würde. Trotzdem, es schien wie ein Schutzmechanismus. Als würde man die letzten Stunde, kurz bevor man sich der Gefahr unmittelbar bewusst sein würde, versuchen, zu tun, als würde nicht so eine gefährliche Aktion in Aussicht stehen.

Nicht daran zu denken, dass man vielleicht das letzte Mal ein normales Gespräch führte.  
Nicht daran zu denken, dass man vielleicht das letzte Mal gemeinsam im Bett frühstückte.  
Nicht daran zu denken, dass man vielleicht das letzte Mal nebeneinander lag und den Atem des Anderen auf der Haut spürte.

Einfach noch einmal freidlich sein und verdrängen, bevor man sich der Angst hingibt, die einen eh spätestens dann überfallen wird, wenn man aus dem Auto am Übergabetreffpunkt steigt.

Es überraschte Yongguk nicht besonders, dass Junhong, trotz seines Versprechens von letzter Nacht, weiter daran festhielt, ob er ging. Er hatte seinen eigenen Kopf. Wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte oder erwartete, tat er alles dafür, um es letzendlich doch zu bekommen. Einer der vielen Dinge an Junhong, die ihn total faszinierten.

“Das ändert immer noch nichts daran, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du gehst.” Junhong fuhr, eine bockige Schnute ziehend, mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Brust des Mannes, zog Kreise und kitzelte ihn hier und da. “Ich bin doch gar nicht alleine. Himchan und Daehyun geben mir Rückendeckung.” Er hietl inne und griff nach der neckenden Hand des Jungen neben ihm, als sie über einer seiner Brustwarzen fuhr. “Und ich wette, Jongup will auch mitkommen, jetzt da Himchan dabei ist.” 

Yongguk lachte leise in sich hinein. Jongup war nicht zu bremsen, wenn es um Himchan ging. Natürlich, wollte er auch Youngjae retten, aber bei wenn Himchan in irgendeiner Hinsicht mit etwas zu tun hatte, bekam der Jüngere einen sehrt starken und extrem offensichtlichen Drang sich beweisen zu müssen. Kein Wunder, dass Himchan einen Narren an Jongup gefressen hatte.

“Wenn Jongup geht, will ich auch.”

Yongguk schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein. Du weißt wieso.” Damit war das Thema für Yongguk eigentlich immer gegessen gewesen. Aber nicht für Junhong.

“Ganz ehrlich, was soll der Scheiß!?” Junhong richtete sich abrupt auf und Yongguk schaute ihn leicht überrascht an, nicht damit rechnend, dass der Jüngere so ausrasten würde.

“Ständig werde ich von dir unter Schloss und Riegel gehalten. Sogar erst nachdem ich dich stundenlang angefleht hatte, durft ich mit dir raus um die Fotos für den Überfall zu schießen. Wieso traust du mir da so wenig zu?” Er fuchtelte aufgeregt mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum, nachdem er sich vollends aus Yongguks Umarmung befreit hatte. Die Decke, die soeben noch den Großteil seines Oberkörers bedeckt hatte, rutschte bis auf seine Oberschenkel hinunter und zeigte so ziemlich alles wie auf dem Präsetierteller. Aber Junhong hatte sich noch nie weniger darum geschert. Er war aufgeregt.

“Es ist nicht, dass ich dir nichts zu traue. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was du kannst. Es ist nur, dass ich nicht will, dass dir etwas passiert...” Yongguk hatte sich nun aufgesetzt und blickte dem Jungen fast flehentlich in die Augen. Er wollte jetzt nicht so eine Auseinandersetzung. Heute würde ein schwieriger Tag werden und sie konnten alle gerade so Daehyun abhalten in Nacht un Nebel hinauszuziehen, um die Typen, die Youngjae entführt hatten, alleine zu finden.

Er wollte die letzten Stunden in friedlicher und zukunftsverdrängender Stimung verbringen. Mit Junhong zusammen.

“Wow. Der Klassiker.” Junhongs Wut verwandelte sich nun in einen verachtenden Unterton. “Aber zum vögeln bin ich gut genug, oder was?!”  
Er hatte nun wirklich nicht gemeint, so kindisch zu werden. Er hatte die letzte Nacht nicht vergessen. Er würde sie nie vergessen können. Aber jetzt, wo er wusste woran er war, wollte er in letzter Minute versuchen Yongguk zu überreden.

Es war nicht, wie mit dem Alkohol oder wenn er Mal eine Linie Koks ziehen wollte. Da wurde der Leader schnell nachgiebig, denn Junhong konnte er nicht lange etwas verweigern. Aber hier ging es um eine Übergabe. Um 10 Million Dollar. Um das Leben ihres Freundes. Um ihr aller Leben. Eine, aus Yongguks Sichtweise, viel akutere Gefahr.

Er wollte so nicht auf die Gefühlte des Älteren reagieren. Junhong wusste selbst manchmal nicht, wieso er es nicht so konnte wie er gerne wollte. Er konnt sich hingeben, unterwerfen und auch mal die Führung übernehmen. Aber Liebe auszudrücken war einfach mehr als geflüsterte Worte in der Dunkelheit und hitzige Körperbewegungen. Auch wenn es Yongguk oft ähnlich schwer fiel wie Junhong, er war dennoch nicht angebracht so zu reagieren. Sie beide wusste das und Junhogn wusste, dass Yongguk wusste, dass sich Junhong dessen bewusst war.

Yongguk runzelte die Brauen und schaute Junhong eindringlich an, der urplötzlich verstummt war. Er sagte nichts. Er streckte sich nur etwas aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Packung Zigaretten und seinem Feuerzeug auf dem Nachttisch. Der Jüngere blickte bei der spürbaren Bewegung der Bettlaken auf und sah, wie sich Yongguk eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen legte. Er rauchte sonst fast nie im Schlafzimmer. Aber Yongguk war frustriert und Junhong sah, wie angespannt er war und plötzlich tat ihm noch so viel mehr Leid.

Er nahm sich doch so wichtig, dabei hatte Yongguk schon genug zu tragen. Den Druck als Leader, einen von ihnen, aus den Fängen eines Rivalen zu befreien. Gleichzeitug der inoffizielle Druck, den Daehyun wegen Youngjae auf ihn ausübte. Den Druck als Ältesten, auf die Jüngsten und vorallem Zelo zu achten.  
Zelo fühlte sich schlecht und fand sich im Moment mehr als eklig. Denn er fiel Yongguk auch noch in den Rücken, dabei sollte er ihn, als seinen was-auch-imemr-die-beiden-waren unterstützen und ihm Kraft geben und sich nicht so unreif verhalten. Kein Wunder, dass ihn der Ältere nicht mitkommen lassen wollte.

Im Anflug des schlechten Gewissens und dem bedrückenden Drang, es wieder gut zu machen und diesem Mann ihm gegenüber seine unendliche Zuneigung zu zeigen, schnappte sich Junhong das Feuerzeug aus Yongguks Hand. Der Jüngere robbte auf seinen Knien näher an den Älteren heran. Sein Gesicht war dem von Yongguk nur um Zentimeter entfernt und sie beide atmeten schwer, als Junhong seine Hand erhob. Sie beide waren sich der Spannung bewusste, die zwischen ihnen, in der halb verbrauchten, nach Sex riechenden Luft schwebte. Mit einem leisen 'Klick' entfachte er die kleine Flamme des Feuerzeuges und hielt sie an Yongguks, zwischen den Lippen platzierter, Zigarette. Yongguk zog den ganz einzigartigen Duft Junhongs ein, bevor einen Zug von der Zigarette nahm, die ihren Geruch mit dem des Jüngeren vermischte. Er bemerkte, wie sich Junhongs Lippen leicht öffneten, bevor er sie mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete, als er ihm zusah, wie er seine ersten Züge nahm. Er schaute seinem Junhong in die Augen, und beide wussten, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen, es war wieder okay.

Yongguk kannte dieses Verhalten des Jüngeren zu gut. Und er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er der Auslöser dafür war. Er sah es nicht gerne, wenn sich Junhong in seine Zweifel und Gewisensbisse zurück zog. Umso erleichterter war er, wann immer der Jüngere sein Feuerzeug nahm und seine, im Frust gegriffene, Zigarette anzündete.

Was der Jüngere als Ablehnung oder Unzutrauen deutete, war schlicht und einfach eine Schutzschild für sein gegenüber. Er würde sich nicht verlieren wollen und somit versuchen, mit sich selbst und seinen Zweifel umzugehen. Sich zu sammeln und alles, was auch immer es war, wieder in sich hinein zu packen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, in bestimmter Weise wusste Junhng dies und, dass dies auch der Grund war, wieso sich Junhong angewöhnt hatte, ihm ohne Worte sein größtes Laster zu entflammen. Weil er wusste, der Ältere würde jetzt nichts mehr dazu sagen können. Weil er wusste, er musste Yongguk zeigen, dass er ihm nicht böse war, dass er nichts sagen konnte. Weil er wusste, dass sie auf dem Gebiet gar nicht so verscheiden waren. Weil er ihn doch irgendwie verstand.

Wie eine stumme Entschuldigung zwischen ihnen beiden. Junhong der ihm dafür die Zigarette anzündete und Yongguk der an ihr zog.

Vielleicht war dies auch die Magie ihrer Beziehung. Sie verstanden einander, ohne, dass sie wussten, was genau sie an einander verstanden. Sie taten es einfach. Irgendwie.

Yongguk aber, wurde sich manchmal, meist in den Momenten, in denen sich Junhongs süßer Atem mit der ersten Rauchwolke seiner Zigarette vermischte, diesem Umstand bewusst.

Sie teilten nicht nur das Verlangen oder sogar Liebe. Nein, da war noch etwas viel tieferes, das in solchen Augenblicken so prominent war, dass Yongguk fast sagen konnte, was es war. Da war etwas Besonderes, wie Junhong, sich auf die Lippe beißend, seine Hand über die Zigarette hält und mit der Anderen das Feuer entfacht.  
Auch jetzt, als der Jüngere schweigend nach seiner Zigarette griff und gedankenverloren eine Zug nahm, um den Rauch dann nach recht sin die Luft zu blasen. Er hatte sich die Bettdecke wieder über seinen Unterkörper drapiert und saß nun mit leicht gebeugten Rücken und mit zum Fenster gewendeten Kopf, Yongguk gegenüber. Er sah so viel älter aus. Älter, als ihn Yongguk behandelte, wenn es nicht gerade um Sex ging.

Yongguk erkannte, nun da die noch vom Sommer gestärkten Sonnesntrahlen auf Junhongs Körpe fielen, die vielen blauen und lila Mal auf seinen Hüftknochen und seinem Hals. Er sah so schön aus und manchmal hasste sich Yongguk dafür, in hier reingezogen zu haben. Es wurde ihm solchen Momenten stark bewusst. Mit selbstsüchtigen Intentionen jemanden besitzen zu wollen, der alles mit bedingungsloser Liebe erwidert.

Er wusste, dass Junhong Recht hatte und er ihn nicht fair behandelte. Es war nicht fair, ihn in dieses Leben zu bringen, ihn für seine Wünsche zu benutzen und ihn dann wiederum außerhallb des Bettes, nicht seines Alters würdig zu behandeln. Er wusste auch, dass ihn Junhong trotz dessen liebte und er hasste sich dafür, dass ihn diese Tatsache beruhigte. Aber seit wann sprach man bei Hingabe schon von Fairness.

Er beobachtete, wie Junhong sich aus dem Bett beugte um die Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Boden neben dem Bett auszudrücken. Die Knochen seiner Wirbelsäule stachen prominent hervor, als er sich abwendete und seiner blassweißer Rücken schimmerte ein wenig im Sonnenlicht. Er war so schön und Yongguk wollte sich bei dem warmen, kribbelnden Gefühl, dass er bei diesem Anblick und seinen Gedanken spürte, in den nächst besten Behälter übergeben.  
Was hatte dieser Junge nur mit ihm angestellt?

Es wurde ihm klar, zumindest hoffte er, dass es klar war.

“Gut.” brach er die Stille, in der sie schon gefühlte Stunden saßen.

Der Jüngere sah fragend zu ihm auf, als er sich zurück zwischen die Laken zurück manövrierte.

“Gut?” Junhongs Stimme klang etwas belustigt. Als wüsste er, worauf Yongguk hinaus wollte, ihn aber noch etwas auf dei Probe stellen wollte.

“Ich meine, du kannst mitkommen.”

Das Lächeln, das ihm der Jüngere gab, waren 10.000 weitere Entführungen seiner besten Freunde wert.

* * * * *

“Hier, nimm' wenigstens die, okay.” Der Ältere hielt Junogn eine silberne Kette entgegen, die beim genauren Hinsehen einen großen Kreuzanhänger hatte.

Junhong, der von Jongup gerade seine Waffe gereicht bekommen hatte, blickte von seiner Pistole auf und schaute interessiert auf das Schmuckstück und dann in Yongguks Augen.

Sein Blick war unlesbar und undurchdringlich, aber Junhong verstand. Wie er es immer tat. Er nickte nur und griff nach der Kette.

“Für Immer, okay.” Sagte Yongguk und beugte sich vor, um seinen und Junhongs Mund zu einem langsamen Kuss zu verschließen. Bittersüß. Zu oft schmeckten ihre Küsse in letzter Zeit danach.

Sie lösten sich und legten für einige Sekunden ihre Stirnen aneinander, die Augen geschlossen. Junhongs Händen hatten sich in den schwarzen Fellmantel des Älteren gekrallt und machte keine Anstalten, ihn loszulassen.

“Für Immer.” Sprach nun auch Junhong, bevor Yongguk sanft seine Handgelenke ergriff und seine Hände von seinem Mantel löste.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm wieder die Kette in seine Hände. Der Jüngere schaute ihn fragend an, bis er begriff. Yongguk hängte ihm, den Blick nicht von Junhongs Gesicht lösend, die Kette um seinen Hals und drapierte sie unter seinen dunkelblauen Schal und zwischen den offenen Seiten seiner Lederjacke, bevor er sich umdrehte und in die Fahrerseite des Vans einstieg.

Mehr brauchten sie nicht sagen. Mehr Blicke brauchten sie nicht austauschen.  
Es war okay, einander so zu verstehen, dass sie es selbst nicht einmal verstanden. Denn das brauchten sie auch nicht.

Für Immer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: bbanghong


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry.
> 
> aff for more: Lulolita

III.

Als Junhong ein kleiner Junge war, wurde er öfter von seinen Verwandten gefragt, was er denn später werden wolle, wenn er groß ist. Er antwortete dann Feuerwehrmann, Baggerfahrer oder am liebsten; Fußballspieler. Dafür bekam er dann ein Sahnebonbon und ein Lächeln, wie es nur Kinder bekamen, wenn sie etwas so unschuldiges sagten.

Als Junhong in die Grundschule ging, fragte ihn seine Klassenlehrerin, ob er denn einen Traumberuf hätte. Er antwortete wahrheitsgetreu, dass er gerne Tänzer werden möchte. Darauf lachten die anderen Kinder und seine Lehrerin meinte, dass er wohl zu viele amerikanische Fernsehshows sähe.

Als Junhong in die Mittelschule kam, fing er an zu tanzen. Sein Tanzlehrer fragte ihn, ob er sich das wirkliche als Beruf vorstellen könnte. Junhong nickte nur und wunderte sich, was daran denn so fraglich war.

Als er die High School besuchte, fragte ihn der Schulleiter, in welche berufliche Richtung er sich denn entwickeln möchte. Und zum ersten Mal, war sich Junhong nicht sicher, ob es so schlau wäre, seinen Traumberuf laut auszusprechen.

Es war eben doch nur ein Traum.

Manchmal glaubte Junhong selbst nicht, wenn er an diese Zeiten zurück dachte, wie naiv er doch gewesen war.

Wie sich Träume doch verändern können.

An dem Tag des Gespräches mit seinem Schulleiter, kannte er Yongguk schon seit zwei Monaten.

Er zwang sich von Anfang an, zu glauben, dass es nicht nur der Mann allein war, der ihm in atemloser Geschwindigkeit das Leben auf den Kopf stellte. Der ihm jedes Mal einen Kribbeln im Bauch verschaffte, wann immer das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpte.

Schnell hatte er statt Hausaufgaben Schießübungen gemacht. Statt Mittagessen in der Schule, seinen ersten Joint probiert. Statt Skateboard fahren, selber gelernt Auto zu fahren. Statt zu Hause bei seiner Mutter, die Nächte in Yongguks Bett verbracht. Statt sich Schulbücher zu kaufen, war er bei Drogen-und Waffendeals dabei.

Sein Leben veränderte sich so schnell, er hatte es selbst nicht richtig mitbekommen.

Wann immer er die Geräusche von abgeschossenen Kugeln, von dem Laden einer Waffe, oder einfach nur Yogguks Stöhnen hörte, war es wie in einem Film. Als wäre es nicht real, was er tat. In was für einer Lage er sich befand.

In solchen Momenten musste er sein schlechtes Gewissen unterdrücken. Er hörte nicht hin, wenn ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte, dass seine Mutter wieder einmal eine Nacht auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer verbringen würde, auf ihn wartend, nach Hause zu kommen. Er hörte nicht hin, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass er morgen eine wichtige Prüfung hatte und lernen sollte, anstatt Youngjaes Koks zu klauen und die ganze Nacht mit Jongup in der Lagerhalle zu tanzen. Er hörte nicht hin, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass er seine Mutter umbrachte vor Sorge. Er hörte nicht hin, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass es die Liebe zu diesem einen Mann nicht wert war.

Er träumte nun nicht mehr davon auf der Bühne zu stehen und sich zum Takt der Musik und dem Jubel der Leute zu bewegen.

Wie bescheuert dieser Traum nun erscheint.

Jetzt, wo er seine Hand langsam in die Tasche seiner Hose gleiten lässt um seine Finger über das kühle Metall seiner Waffe streifen zu lassen. Bereit zuzugreifen, falls jemand hinter den dreckigen Mauern des verlassenen U-Bahnhofes auftaucht.

Was würde ihm anderes übrig bleiben. Er ist nun nicht mehr bei seiner Oma im Wohnzimmer und blickt sehnsüchtig zum Glas mit den Sahnebonbons auf.

Er blickte einzig und allein auf den schwarzen Koffer voller Geld vor ihm, in der Hand des Mannes den er liebte. Der ihn in das hier reingezogen hatte. Ohne den er hier auch nicht rausgehen würde. Er würde an seiner Seite bleiben.

Er glitt mit seiner anderen Hand über das silberne Kreuz um seinen Hals. Es gab ihm Kraft. Zumindest tat es ihm gut, sich einzubilden, dass es das würde. Wieso sonst hätte es ihm Yongguk umgehängt?

Nein, er würde garantiert nicht von seiner Seite weichen.

Denn Yongguk würde ihn immer lieben. Und nur das zählte. Nur das zählte für ihn. Jeden Tag und auch in dieser Sekunde, obwohl sie Youngjae zurück holen musste.

Würde er jetzt im Büro seines Schulleiters sitzen und diese eine Frage über seine Zukunft gestellt bekommen, würde er wahrscheinlich antworten, dass er keine verdammte Ahnung hat, in welche Richtung sich das alles hier entwickeln wird.

Er wusste nur, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hatte zumindest eines jemanden Liebe.

Für Immer.

Egal was passiert.

 

* * *

 

Das Geräusch der abgeschossenen Waffe hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf wieder. Zwischen all den Schießgeräuschen, stach das Geräusch dieser einen Kugel heraus.

Bam.

Er fiel. Er fiel auf den Boden.

Junhong konnte nicht anders, als durch den Kugelhagel zu ihm herüber zu rennen.

Für immer. Dachte er, als er warmes Blut über seiner Finger laufen spürte.

Für immer.


End file.
